DDPC13
is the 13th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis Alice was telling her buttler the orders, however Alice was sad. After a while, Sebastian came and told that Mana and the others had come, making Alice smile. The girls and Alice were hanging out in the yard, and Makoto said that she had find a way to the Princess, according to a poster showing the contest called, "Rose Lady Contest" where you could win by getting the Yellow Rose. After hearing this everyone got shocked. On their way, a new person came out of nowhere, and touched Ai. Rikka started to wonder who she is however she was then gone. On their way, they saw Itsusuboshi Reina, as she was wearing a fancy dress. After a while, Alice remembered that she had seen her when she was a child. Then the game began and they were supposed to dance, and each of them dressed, however they failed since Mana fell in the ground. Then the other game began as they had to draw, however their drawings were ruined because of Reina, but Alice's drawing became more better. The other game was to play piano and not to wake up the cat. Each of the girls were scared but then Alice played the piano making the cat not to wake. The last game began and in it they had to play badminton. However, only Alice and Reina. While playing the girls were shooting and trying to win. After a while, Reina began to get tired and wished to win the rose, however then Marmo showed up and she took Reina's heart and turned herself into a Jikochū. Alice became angry and transformed into a Cure. The Cures were struggling as they got trapped by the Jikochū. Seeing her friends struggle Cure Rosetta was avoiding the Jikochuu's moves. After a while she performed Rosetta Reflection making the other Cures get free. The other Cures then performed their attacks and the Jikochū was defeated. Alice won the rose, making Reina angry. However they both had a fun time. In the evening, Ai touched the Yellow Rose and then it glowed making a Yellow Crystal. Each person was wondering what it was. In the other side Regina came at the Selfish Trio and said to them that she is Selfish King's daughter making the Selfish Trio shocked and that she was going to work with them, and then she made a cruel laugh. Major Events *Itsusuboshi Reina makes her first appearance. *It is known that Regina is Selfish King's daughter. *The first Crystal is collected, out of 5, which is the Yellow Crystal. Trivia *Itsusuboshi Reina is very similar to the civil outfit of Kasugano Urara, much like Yotsuba Alice's hair is like Urara's Pretty Cure form, Cure Lemonade. *This is the first epiosde where a royal crystal appears. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Regina *Marmo *Ira *Pell *Jikochū Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure